


Mano nella mano, la testa tra le nuvole, la terra sotto i piedi

by Fedies



Series: (Fede)x2 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Azzurrini, Danilo odia baby Chiesa, Federico difende il suo ragazzo, Italia U21, Jealousy, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rissa - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Gli Azzurrini si preparano per gli Europei U21.Quando Federico Chiesa arriva al ritiro sa bene che Danilo Cataldi non gli renderà la vita facile, a causa della sua relazione con Berna.Sotto l'occhio vigile di Mimmo Berardi e con l'arrivo del Federico più grande, finalmente le cose con Danilo saranno messe in chiaro.





	Mano nella mano, la testa tra le nuvole, la terra sotto i piedi

Quando Federico Chiesa arriva al ritiro dell'Under 21 è più che intimorito.

Non c'è Fede con lui, è con la nazionale maggiore e lo raggiungerà al ritiro solo tra due settimane.

E poi c'è Danilo, al quale sicuramente Domenico avrà già cantato quanto successo in quell'ultimo periodo.

Federico non sa cosa aspettarsi ma dallo sguardo che gli lancia il laziale, appena mette piede al centro sportivo degli Azzurrini, il piccolo Chiesa sa che quell'avventura europea sarà tutt'altro che semplice.

Danilo sembra volerlo incenerire con lo sguardo.

Federico è già timido di suo, quindi la situazione non aiuta.

Domenico gli sorride benevolo.

"Puoi stare in camera con me fin quando non arriva il Berna, Fede"

Il fiorentino lo ringrazia sentitamente, mentre Danilo guarda l'amico come se fosse matto.

Gli allenamenti sono da subito molto duri, in particolare per Federico che, oltre alla pressione generica di ogni impegno nazionale, è messo alle strette anche dall'atteggiamento ferreo di Danilo, che si giustifica dicendo che essendo uno dei "veterani" della squadra deve aiutarlo a farsi le ossa.

Federico sa che non è vero.

Sa che lo odia.

Il figlio di Enrico però è uno degli ultimi arrivati ed è lì per giocare bene a pallone, non per litigare con i compagni, quindi incassa ogni colpo a testa bassa.

"Smettila di fare così"

"E tu smettila di difenderlo!"

Mimmo e Danilo si scambiano uno sguardo duro, una sera in albergo.

"Danilo lui non ha fatto nulla di male! Tu e Federico vi siete lasciati, tu l'hai lasciato. Pensavi che non andasse più avanti? Sono felici insieme. Non è più una tua proprietà"

Ma Danilo fa finta di non averlo sentito.

 

***

 

Arriva il lunedì e il Berna, insieme ad Andrea, Gigio, Lorenzo, Roberto e Simone, raggiunge finalmente l'Under 21 in ritiro alla fine della sessione pomeridiana.

Il primo che incontra è Mimmo, che lo abbraccia stretto.

"Mi eri mancato, pirla"

Berardi ride scombinandogli i capelli, ben conscio di suscitare l'ira del ragazzo di Carrara.

"Ma Fede dov'è? Non l'ho ancora visto"

Inutile dire che Berna ha una voglia matta di stringerlo a sé e baciarlo ovunque.

Mimmo sospira, ora sì che sarebbero iniziati i casini.

"È sul campo"

"Ancora? E perché?" chiede Federico, sorpreso.

Era quasi il tramonto, del resto. E poi avevano finito tutti!

"Lui è... con Danilo"

L'occhiata che Federico gli lancia costringe Domenico a spiegargli tutta la situazione mentre camminano verso il campo.

 

***

 

"Andiamo, avresti sicuramente colpito tutti gli anelli delle tribune"

Federico è piegato sulle ginocchia, distrutto dal caldo e dalla stanchezza, mentre sente Danilo lamentarsi per l'ennesimo tiro finito alto.

Lo sta facendo allenare sulle punizioni, perché é l'unica cosa che Federico non riesce a calciare bene ed anche l'unico pretesto al quale il laziale può appigliarsi.

Odia il talento di quel ragazzino, gli riesce quasi tutto in campo.

"È inutile, non sono tagliato per tirarle, perfino Sousa si era arreso. Non possiamo lasciar perdere?"

"Guarda caso Sousa è stato esonerato"

Danilo gli sorride sarcastico, lanciandogli un altro pallone.

"Danilo, per favore, sono esausto"

"A Firenze se dici così ti fanno fermare solo per il cognome che porti dietro alla maglia. Ma qui non siamo a Firenze, le raccomandazioni di papà non arrivano fin qua"

Federico stringe i pugni, ferito.

Danilo lo ha colpito nel vivo.

"Lo sai che non è vero! Lavoro esattamente come gli altri, spesso anche di più, e mio padre non ha mai interferito con nulla!" esclama il più piccolo, ancora seduto per terra, il viso sudato, arrossato e sporco di erba e terriccio.

Vorrebbe piangere per la frustrazione, sa di non meritarsi il trattamento di quella settimana.

"Ehi, adesso basta"

La voce dura del Berna coglie di sorpresa Danilo, che si gira con gli occhi sgranati.

Il primo sguardo però il toscano lo rivolge al suo baby Chiesa, che gli sorride dolcemente. È come se di colpo fosse tornato il sole.

Dopo aver sentito il resoconto di Mimmo, Federico si è sentito, oltre che incredibilmente in colpa, anche arrabbiato con Danilo come non mai.

"Complimenti per la maturità Danilo, sarai un marito modello"

Il laziale serra la mascella.

"Oh ma tu mi batti in pieno. Non sapevo uscissi con i ragazzini, adesso. Deve lasciarsi scopare davvero bene per tenertelo così stretto"

Dapprima Federico sorride sarcastico, la testa china, poi di slancio spinge Danilo con forza, facendolo arretrare di un paio di passi.

"Non ti permettere, okay? Sei incazzato con me? Benissimo. Ma non ti azzardare a mettere in mezzo Fede, Dani', perché ti distruggo"

Danilo non abbassa lo sguardo né si ritrae da quella sfida silenziosa.

Percependo la tensione nell'aria esageratamente pesante, il Federico più piccolo si alza e si avvicina ai due.

"Fede lascia perdere, non importa, andiamo via su"

"Già Fede, ascolta il tuo fidanzatino" gli fa il verso Danilo, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da entrambi.

"Stai giocando col fuoco, Dani'"

"Scommetto che è ancora vergine come la Madonna, glielo leggo in faccia. Però, ammirevole. Ribadisco che devi essere il re dei pompini se ti tiene così stretto, perché di solito il Berna scarica subito quelli che non sanno dargli ciò che vuole"

Il più piccolo abbassa lo sguardo, il viso contratto in una smorfia di frustrazione ed imbarazzo.

"Non è vero..." sussurra.

Dopo quella zappata sui piedi, Federico non riesce proprio più a trattenersi e gli molla un pugno.

Danilo sputa per terra, ridendo, per poi ricambiare il favore.

Tra lui e Berna però si frappone Federico, che si becca un gancio destro proprio sullo zigomo.

Il numero 10 gli prende il viso preoccupato.

"Ohi, Fede, ma sei scemo?! Ti fa male? Danilo giuro che ti uccido!"

"È okay, voglio solo tornare in camera adesso, per favore finiamola"

Federico intreccia la mano con quella del più piccolo, per poi lanciare un'occhiata raggelante a Danilo.

"Con me, hai chiuso"

Gli sibila.

Danilo abbassa la testa mentre i due si allontanano, maledicendosi mentalmente.

 

***

 

Adesso che Fede è arrivato, non c'è più bisogno di dividere la camera con Mimmo.

Dopo una doccia ristoratrice, il Federico più piccolo si abbandona alle attenzioni del Berna, che lo stringe a sé mentre gli tampona lo zigomo gonfio e livido con un po' di ghiaccio.

"Mi dispiace per Danilo... è così stupido, alle volte"

"Non devi scusarti, non posso neanche dargli torto..."

Federico lo fa girare verso di sé, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

"Non pensare neanche per un momento che quello che ti ha detto sia vero, d'accordo? Io ti amo, Fede, e non c'è niente che possa cambiare questa cosa"

"Anche io ti amo! È che a volte penso di essere così... poco, per te"

Il maggiore scuote la testa, poggiando la propria fronte contro quella di Federico.

"Tu sei anche troppo, piccolo"

"Mi sei mancato"

Per tutta risposta il Brunelleschi di Firenze gli poggia una mano dietro al collo e lo bacia, con passione ma anche con dolcezza.

Cenano in camera, rifilando al mister la scusa che il Berna sia stanco per il viaggio, e si baciano ancora, ancora e ancora.

Poi il più piccolo crolla che sono le undici e Federico decide di lasciarlo riposare e di andarsi a prendere il solito cappuccino notturno giù al bar.

Lascia un tenero bacio tra i capelli di baby Chiesa e si chiude la porta della camera alle spalle, scendendo a passo tranquillo le scale verso il pian terreno.

Ironia della sorte, poggiato al bancone c'è Danilo, che sembra attendere il barista.

Federico è quasi tentato di andarsene ma ormai l'altro l'ha notato; il Berna però nemmeno lo saluta.

Dopo un po' di minuti di tesissimo silenzio Danilo decide di fare il primo passo.

Del resto la colpa di ciò che è successo è sua.

"Mi dispiace... non volevo comportarmi così, non so che mi è preso"

"Dovresti scusarti con Fede, non con me"

Risponde Federico duramente, senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.

"Certo... domani lo farò. Comunque le scuse erano anche per quello che è successo tra di noi"

Con tre mesi di ritardo, pensa amaramente Federico.

"È andata così, Danilo. Adesso entrambi dobbiamo guardare avanti"

Gli dice risoluto, quando finalmente il barista si fa vivo.

"Un bicchiere d'acqua" chiede semplicemente Danilo, al quale è passata la voglia del caffè.

"Un cappuccino e..." - il pensiero va irrimediabilmente al suo Fede, che dorme tranquillo di sopra - "un bicchiere di latte caldo con cacao" aggiunge sorridendo lievemente.

Il ragazzo del bar annuisce e dopo aver dato a Danilo la sua acqua si appresta a preparare quanto chiesto da Federico.

"Per te sembra così facile!" esclama poi il laziale, non preoccupandosi di nascondere il fastidio dietro quella affermazione.

Il Berna gli lancia un'occhiataccia.

"Tu non lo sai com'è stato in questi mesi, non c'eri. È solo da un po' che sono riuscito davvero a voltare pagina"

"Sicuramente il microbo ti ha aiutato"

Federico incrocia le braccia al petto.

"Ti ho detto di tenerlo fuori, Danilo" - poi abbassa la voce di un'ottava, così che il barista non li senta - "È il mio ragazzo e non ti permetto di trattarlo così"

Quella frase spazza via le poche speranze rimaste nel cuore di Danilo.

Evidentemente è meglio così, dopotutto.

"Lo ami?" chiede, sinceramente curioso.

Fede gli risponde guardandolo negli occhi e con una tale sicurezza che non lascia spazio ai dubbi.

"Sì, forse anche più di quanto immagino io stesso"

Il ragazzo lascia sul bancone la tazza di cappuccino e il bicchiere di latte e cacao, prima di dileguarsi di nuovo.

Quello è il momento del loro addio come innamorati, quell'addio che doveva esserci tempo fa.

"Sono contento che tu sia felice"

"Lo sarai anche tu, con Elisa o con qualcun altro. Te lo auguro, Danilo. Comunque ti voglio bene"

Si sorridono sinceramente.

"Buonanotte allora, comincia ad anticipare la mie scuse al tuo microbo"

"Buonanotte, Danilo"

Il Berna finisce il suo cappuccino e poi sale di nuovo in camera.

Appena sente il rumore della porta che si chiude, baby Chiesa si strofina gli occhi come un orsetto lavatore e si sveglia, guardandosi confusamente intorno.

Federico gli regala un sorriso.

"Eri uscito?"

"Sì, ti ho portato questo" e poggia sul comodino il bicchiere di latte caldo, una delle fisse del più piccolo.

Gli occhi di Fede brillano alla sola vista e così il maggiore scoppia a ridere.

"Ti amo, lo sai?"

"Si, ma tu dimmelo sempre"


End file.
